


Bird Skin

by Weresnake



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Selkie AU, Selkie!Oswald, ratings and such will update as the chapters come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresnake/pseuds/Weresnake
Summary: "Local legend states that one kid growing up here was bullied so bad that he made a deal with the mer-broads around here and turned into a giant bird.""Is any of it true?" Edward asked over his mouthful of bagel sandwich, eyes alight with wonder."Who fuckin' knows," Harley answered with an exaggerated shrug. "People don't turn into birds around here, ya know? Much less big ones that eat people."It seemed like there was more to Gotham Harbor then the abundant climate research available. Edward wondered idly if such a creature still existed in the same salty shores he had been investigating.--> Selkie Riddlebird au
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Harley Quin, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Bird Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to CosmoSheldrake for the vibes. His music is pretty solid.
> 
> Also shoutout to the English homework I have yet to turn in.

It was a misty day in Gotham Harbor, which shocked a grand total of no one. To note that it was a misty, or even rainy any day would’ve been like stating to any of the residents that the ocean was, in fact, still wet. This would’ve received a confused nod in affirmation and a: “yes. The ocean water is wet.” And they would ask when did you hit your head coming here. 

To Edward Nygma though, this was all entirely new. 

The town, the food, the locals, the weather... And the endless landscape of ocean that swallowed up the rest of the horizon greedily. During the day it was pretty, with its glossy shine and the occasional boats that bobbed along gentle waves. At night, however, it was like a sheet of twisting black glass that encroached further inland with help from the moons pull. 

It unnerved him, and he wasn’t exactly the only one to share such feelings as he had gathered. Still, in order to collect all the data he needed, it was necessary to check all of the data pods he had set up for the university to conduct research. 

They were simple and harmless little things. Small green boxes along the rocky beaches that, when unlocked, provided Edward the recorded temperatures of the ocean water in the last six hours. 

To get a perfect picture of what he was looking for, he needed to check every six hours over the twenty-four hour day, which meant checking four times a day. Simple math, simple task. Even a genius like himself couldn’t fuck this up. 

Yet before he left the university, his professor had heard of the town Ed was moving to, and instilled two warnings in him. 

> 1\. Do not let yourself get distracted.
> 
> 2\. And do not talk to the wildlife.

Edward took the first to heart naturally, but the second made laughter bubble up in his throat. ‘Really? Are the local townspeople that annoying, or are you warning me against going crazy?’  
However, the professor's expression killed that laugh. There was something cold, and knowing that was unsaid in the last warning, one that chilled Ed to the bone for the rest of that afternoon.

The small grey rocks under his feet crunched wonderfully as he patrolled along his usual scheduled route. Despite the uneasiness he felt, there was something calming to the noise of the salt water rushing up to lap at his boots, and sea birds calling to the winds. 

Just as he was growing comfortable to his surroundings, a shrill voice called out. 

There was something cold, and knowing that was unsaid in the last warning, one that chilled Ed to the bone for the rest of that afternoon.

The small grey rocks under his feet crunched wonderfully as he patrolled along his usual scheduled route. Despite the uneasiness he felt, there was something calming to the noise of the salt water rushing up to lap at his boots, and sea birds calling to the winds. 

Just as he was growing comfortable to his surroundings, a shrill voice called out. 

“Hey! You!” 

Edward jumped in surprise, and scanned the area surrounding him. 

“No, no. Behind ya dummy.” 

The owner of the voice was a short blonde with pigtails. She looked no older than himself, but she dressed much younger than that. Bright eye-catching makeup and glittery clothes made her look like she walked out of a Claires store that opened shop next to a burning circus. There was something endearing in the way she bounded up to him excitedly. 

“Your the new guy from the city, right?” She asked without much more greeting. Edward stared back, and fidgeted with his gloved hands. He wasn’t typically shy, but he was hardly inclined towards meeting new people, unless it was for gathering information. 

“Uh, hi?” He answered back. “That's me, yes.” 

What an astounding answer, truly a masterpiece of conversation. He wanted to march into the deeper waters out of embarrassment, but resumed his walk. 

She seemed unfazed by his awkwardness, and continued walking beside him. “That's great! My name's Harleen, but everyone calls me Harley. I used to a be university student just like you, but then I changed gears and stayed.”

Ed hummed to indicate that he was listening and scribbled the last of his notes down. Satisfied with the collection of numbers, he pressed a small button to check the battery and closed the box up once more. 

“Ok, my turn.” She chirped. “Got any family you’s writing home to? Surely you got a mom or pops back at home worrying over their baby boy.” 

The way his face screwed up to a sour expression was enough for her it seemed, but still he answered with a terse. “No.”  
He rose stiffly and when he looked over she had the posture of someone who knew they misstepped into sensitive territory. 

“Oh. That's fine.” The blonde mumbled. “I never really cared for my parents either.” 

She sounded a little upset, something that confused Edward. Why would she be sad about making an assertion any other person would’ve made? Did she really place that much value in building some sort of friendship with him? He hoped it was only for friendship. It would be an uncomfortable circumstance to explain that he had no attraction towards her or women in general.

They climbed onto a part of the beach that was solid rock. Little pockmarks formed from the erosion of water, creating their own little worlds of algae and critters. From what he remembered, each tide pool was unique in its own little way. He could imagine the little snails and such organisms living a lifetime never knowing what was outside their puddle. That is until the tide returned to replenish the little isolated worlds with something new.

Just like the scope of any regular person's life, he mused. Change meant new things to learn, and new opportunities.

“What is it that when you take away the whole, you still have some leftover?” He finally asked. 

She has stopped sulking, but had lagged behind. In all fairness, she clearly didn’t expect the riddle. “Heh?” 

He repeated the question carefully. Their journey was put on hold, as he wanted to genuinely see if she had the cleverness to answer it. 

Harley paced in a circle, then nudged a starfish aside with her foot. “Ehhhh I dunno- OH. I KNOW.” The way the woman bounced to him with the answer in mind made him laugh. 

“Wholesome right?” 

“Yes,” he smiled politely, “that’s what you are.” 

She beamed back, something that made part of him well up with pride. He was by no means adept at making friends, but this could do.

“Thanks dude! I try my best.” Harley strode up beside him and they continued walking in sync. “Do ya like puzzles or something?”

“I do.”

“What kind? Got any favorites?”

He couldn’t help himself to preen from the attention. If there was one constant in his life, it would be puzzles. From the wordier riddles to puzzle rings, it was a source of comfort to unravel a problem and present it to someone as a show of his intelligence. He’s developed less childish ways of letting everyone know of his intellect, but some of his best memories were the days when he would present a solved Rubiks to class. Those clean sides and bright colors all perfectly aligned like the bejeweled box of a challenge well defeated. 

“Can’t pick a favorite really, except maybe riddles these days.” He answered, and spotted a bit of trash leaning against the rocks. It was a waterlogged black umbrella with barnacles coated all over. As they walked by, he casually lifted it to take with himself. 

The rest of the route, they kept talking and enjoying the presence of each other. It was nice meeting someone with her kind of friendliness that didn’t lack the intellect to waste his time.

When they finally did split off, he headed towards his residence. The university was generous enough to provide him the equipment, and the small allowance for groceries. 

What was unfortunate was where that generosity ended. 

The tent wasn’t much, but it was the best thing Edward could afford and like hell would he swallow his pride and ask for a nonexistent student discount from a tavern. The place the tent was resting was strategic, thanks to Edward. It sat in the ruins of a mostly demolished home. Its sturdier walls provided more shielding from the harsh winds, heavy rains, and prying eyes. 

Which, speaking of prying eyes... He made an urgent note to eat something from his backpack and sleep the day off. While walking with Harley, Ed had felt the growing feeling that he was being watched and it unnerved him enough to stow himself away for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this please leave a comment. I had fun writing this and am an attention-starved bitch. I have the next chapter written up already so its chill if you don't.


End file.
